Missundaztood
by Ethereal Void
Summary: Some drabble about P!nk songs and the story of Oban! Let me know what you think!


**Author's Note:** I was listening to P!nk and I decided to write an entire fic based on P!nk's songs.

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound

Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down

I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed

I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you

said

You fight about money, bout me and my brother

And this I come home to, this is my shelter

It ain't easy growin up in World War III

Never knowin what love could be, you'll see

I don't want love to destroy me like it has done

my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't

leave

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around

My mama she loves you, no matter what she says

its true

I know that she hurts you, but remember I love

you, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away

Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have

no choice, no way

It ain't easy growin up in World War III

Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen

I don't want love to destroy me like it did my

family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't

leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy

Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes

naturally

I don't wanna have to split the holidays

I don't want two addresses

I don't want a step-brother anyways

And I don't want my mom to have to change her

last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do

anything)

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)

Let's play pretend act and like it comes so

naturally

(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't

leave)

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't

leave)

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Turn around please

Remember that the night you left you took my

shining star?

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer

I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother

Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner

I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right

I'll be your little girl forever

I'll go to sleep at night

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_AIKKA'S POV_

I put my head down under the sheets, trying to drown out the shouting. My parents were at it again.

"NORA, DON'T BE AN IDIOT!"

"_YOUR ARE_ BEING THE IDIOT HERE, LAO!"

"STOP TRYING TO MAKE A MARRIAGE FOR TRISTE! SHE DOESN'T NEED ONE!"

"SHE DOES! IT'S THE ONLY WAY FOR HER TO ACCEND THE THRONE!"

"WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T WANT ONE?!"

"IT'S NOT HER CHOICE!!!!!!! SHE IS THE FIRST BORN! SHE IS SUPPOSTED TO BE ON THE THRONE!" There was a crash and scuffling. I rolled my eyes. My mother had probably thrown something again. My older sister walked into my room, holding her blanket and pillow.

"Can I stay with you? They are arguing in the room next to mine."

"It's not much better in here, Triste." I warned her.

"Yeah, but you're in here." She smiled. I smiled back and motioned for her to come. She curled up with me, and we fell asleep together, just like when we were young.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me

I think I took too much

I'm crying here, what have you done?

I thought it would be fun

I can't stay on your life support, there's a

shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me

itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes

being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me

ill

You keep makin' me ill

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me

This must be a bad trip

All of the other pills, they were different

Maybe I should get some help

I can't stay on your life support, there's a

shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me

itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes

being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me

ill

You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me

ill

You keep makin' me ill

I can't stay on your life support, there's a

shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me

itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes

being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me

ill

You keep makin' me ill

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**At Wei Racing, when Eva finally meets Don for the first time in 10 years...**_

Eva Wei clenched her teeth. Her father was just an idiot. He always was, at least after Maya died. After all those years of persuing him, he disapointed Eva more than ever. She was just this edge of leaving and living on her own, but something stopped her. _There may be hope..._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Eva walked along the beach of the lake near the Earth Team pit. She breathed deeply, bursting out into song:

Never win first place, I don't support the team

I can't take direction, and my socks are never

clean

Teachers dated me, my parents hated me

I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'

right

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

I can't take the person starin' back at me

I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,

All you have to change is everything you are."

Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears

She's so pretty, that just ain't me

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe

somethin

A day in the life of someone else?

Cuz I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe

somethin

A day in the life of someone else?

Don't let me get me

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

"Is that really how you think about your self?" A cool voice said behind her. Eva whipped around.

"Aikka!" She blushed.

"Though you sing quite prettily, you will never go anywhere with that additude about yourself."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

(I would think this one would be obvious)

I might be the way everybody likes to say

I know what you're thinking about me

There might be a day you might have a certain way

But you don't in my luxuries

And its me, I know I know my name

Cuz I say it proud

Everything I want I always do

Lookin' for the right track

Always on the wrong track

But all you're catchin' are these tracks that I'm

layin' down for you

There's a song I was listenin' to up all night

There's a voice I am hearin' sayin' its alright

When I'm happy, I'm sad, but everything is good

Its not that complicated I'm just missundaztood

There might be a day everything, it goes my way

Can't you think I know I'm superfly?

I might see the world in a world inside of you

Then I just might say goodbye

And its my name I know, I say it loud cuz I'm

really proud

Of all the things I used to do

Cuz its the wrong track

Lookin' for the right track

And all you're catchin' are these tracks that I'm

layin' down for you

There's a song I was listenin' to up all night

There's a voice I am hearin' sayin' its alright

When I'm happy, I'm sad, but everything is good

Its not that complicated I'm just missundaztood

There's a song I was listenin' to up all night

There's a voice I am hearin' sayin' its alright

When I'm happy, I'm sad, but everything is good

Its not that complicated I'm just missundaztood

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Lookin' for the right track

Always on the wrong track

But all you're catchin' are these tracks that I'm

layin' down for you

There's a song I was listenin' to up all night

There's a voice I am hearin' sayin' its alright

I was taken for granted but its all good

Cuz I'll do it again, I'm just missundaztood

Said I'll do it again, I'm just missundaztood

I said I'll do it again, I'm just missundaztood

I said I'll do it again, I'm just missundaztood

**I know it sucked, but find some time to review it and let me know. It's just drabble. BTW, the last song is my theme song.**


End file.
